Problem: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}0 & 6 & 7 \\ 2 & 2 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}0 & 2 \\ 6 & 2 \\ 7 & 2\end{array}\right]$